This Core provides computer, electronics, and instrumentation support services to Program Project Grant Investigators. The services are an essential part of the Projects' protocol design, animal maintenance, data acquisition and data analyses of Projects 1-4. Specific services range from creating/repairing instrumentation for acute and chronic animal experimentation to managing a World Wide Web server, to precision machining of custom mechanical parts. The personnel in this core are responsible for developing and implementing state of the art microcomputer technology and software, and for developing new instrumentation to meet the research needs of the Program Project. Instrumentation and computer technologies developed by the various investigators are made available to all members of the Program Project team. This core also provides Imaging support for immunohistochemical, densitometric, morphometric, and stereological analyses. In addition Core B will continue to support the development and use of mathematical modeling as a quantitative way to test new and integrative physiological concepts. Core investigators bring multiple skills to Core B. Robert Hester is a cardiovascular physiologist and a computer, instrumentation, and'microscopy expert with a graduate degree in biomedical engineering. Thomas Coleman is a cardiovascular physiologist and systems analyst who has a graduate degree in electrical engineering. Thomas Adair is a cardiovascular physiologist with expertise in the area of morphometric, stereological techniques, and quantitative image analysis. Heather Drummond is a cardiovascular physiologist and expert in confocal microscopy and image analysis. Brent Shows is the network administrator (Novell and Microsoft network certified) with extensive experience in computer network management and maintenance as well as repair of electronic equipment.